Arbor
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: SasukeSakura— Ia adalah pohon yang sekering gurun ... dan tiba-tiba ia teringat pada bunga yang dulu pernah menghiasi ranting-rantingnya—namun telah ia gugurkan dengan begitu dingin. Canon.


**Naruto **©Kishimoto Masashi. No single profit taken from this—purely made just for unleashing my life-time desire—fanfiction.  
**Warning** short, failed-canon, ooc, edited-version.  
**Submitted to** perayaan ulang tahun Sakura yang telat sehari dan _SasuSaku Fanday_ yang telat berhari-hari.  
**Special thanks to** Rie Saka, Dijah-hime, Yara Aresha, Beatrixmalf, Asakura Ayaka, dan ahalya, atas komentar dan sarannya untuk versi sebelum edit.

* * *

**Arbor**  
Cattleya Furlanetto

* * *

Kesengajaan atau bukan, nyatanya, Sang Penyemai telah menanamnya di sebuah lahan yang sulit.

Ini adalah sebuah tempat di mana kunai-kunai beterbangan layaknya serangga di musim panas. Jurus-jurus saling berbenturan, lalu membuat tanah tertoreh oleh rinai berwarna merah. Ini adalah sebuah dunia yang berputar di dalam takdir yang sekusut benang; tidak ada yang tahu mengapa dan bagaimana seluruh hal dapat menjadi serumit itu.

Dan ia adalah benih **pohon** yang diharuskan untuk memupuk diri di tanah ini. Tanah yang begitu rigid. Yang senantiasa membuat sulur-sulurnya terkoyak setiap kali ia berusaha mencari celah untuk menumbuhkan diri. Andaikata ia memiliki satu dua hal yang menyokongnya, pastilah tanah ini tidak akan terasa begitu menyayat. Setidaknya, tidak sesakit ini.

Namun, di sini, ia tidak memiliki hal semacam itu. Tak ada setetes pun air yang membantunya untuk menaklukkan kerasnya permukaan dunia tempat ia berpijak. Tak ada setitik pun sinar matahari yang memeluknya dengan kehangatan dan senyuman yang tak retak oleh waktu. Tak ada satupun hal yang seharusnya ada dan yang dapat membuat tunas seperti dirinya tumbuh dengan sebagaimana mestinya.

Dulu ia pernah memiliki semua hal tersebut. Akan tetapi, itu sungguh cerita yang sudah lama berlalu, sebelum badai datang dan lantas menyapu seluruh hal yang dimilikinya hanya dalam sekejap mata; hanya menyisakan kenangan pahit di atas tanah yang sunyi dan tandus. Hanya menyisakan ia dan kebencian yang kini menempati separuh bagian dari setiap sel dalam tubuhnya

Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana ia bisa sampai pada titik ini. Bagaimana ia, seorang diri, dapat menjadi **pohon** yang tetap kokoh, tak peduli seberapapun kencang **angin** telah berusaha menggoyahkan keyakinannya (serta menghujaninya dengan omong kosong tentang persahabatan dan tekad api yang tidak akan pernah padam).

Sederhana saja, sebenarnya. Justru karena ia tidak memiliki apapun, kegelapan barulah berminat untuk memberinya stimulus yang membuatnya tumbuh jauh lebih cepat, jauh lebih kuat daripada benih-benih pohon lainnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menolak tawaran itu, meskipun jiwa adalah harga yang harus dibayarnya.

Itulah yang membuatnya bertahan. Itulah yang menjadikannya dirinya seperti yang sekarang ini.

.

.

Hanya saja, ketika ia mengatakan tak ada hal lain yang dimilikinya selain kegelapan, itu tidaklah sepenuhnya tepat.

Sejak dulu ada sebuah hal yang senantiasa ada, tetapi tak pernah ia acuhkan. Awalnya hanyalah berupa kuncup-kuncup kecil yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Namun, seiring waktu berlalu, kuncup itu bersemi menjadi **bunga** merah muda yang tanpa ia sadari telah memenuhi seluruh sudut rantingnya yang tajam dan kering. Meskipun ia tidak pernah menyambut keberadaan **bunga** itu, ia juga tidak pernah benar-benar berkeinginan untuk membencinya.

Lalu, ketika suatu hari ia mendapati bahwa **angin** bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah, mematahkan seluruh kebanggaannya hanya dalam satu hempasan masif, ia lantas teringat tentang banyak hal. Tentang siapa sejatinya ia, tentang tujuan yang lama dipendamnya, serta tentang sebuah malam berpurnama yang penuh darah.

Ia adalah **pohon** yang tumbuh dengan menyimpan racun di sekujur tubuhnya, menjadikan kegelapan sebagai sekutu utamanya, hanya untuk membalas sebuah dendam.

Untuk itu, ia harus melakukan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

.

.

Sang **bunga** tentu saja menolak untuk pergi.

Namun, ia telah mengeraskan hati untuk menanggalkan **bunga** itu dari seluruh rantingnya.

Sebab, ia tahu bahwa di sebuah musim panas yang panjang, di mana yang ada hanyalah peperangan dan pergulatan tanpa akhir, mempertahankan **bunga** di sisinya hanya akan membuatnya sulit. Ia tidak dapat menjamin sang **bunga** tidak terluka oleh kepicikan-kepicikan yang bersembunyi di balik tirai dunia. Ia tidak dapat pula menjaga agar sang **bunga** selalu mempertahankan warna aslinya, sementara ia sendiri sudah penuh dengan racun bernama dendam dan kebencian.

**Bunga**, sebuah suara di sudut hati berkata padanya, semestinya disimpan saja di dalam kotak kaca agar kecantikannya dapat bertahan jauh lebih lama. **Bunga** tidak seharusnya mengalami kesukaran di luar sini, sebab sewaktu-waktu ada saja _kunai_ yang mungkin akan mengiris helai-helai merah mudanya dan membuatnya berguguran di atas tanah (seperti yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu dan yang sampai saat ini masih ia sesali).

Oleh karena itu, pada suatu malam, ia merontokkan sang **bunga** bersama seluruh perasaan yang melekat hanya untuknya.

_"Terima kasih, Sakura."_

Untuk beberapa saat, ia menatap lekat helai-helai merah muda yang terjatuh tanpa daya itu. Namun ia hanya membiarkannya saja tetap berada di sana. Karena ia tahu bahwa tak lama lagi **angin** akan menemukan dan membawanya pergi (dan, ia berharap, sang **bunga** tidak akan pernah kembali pada **pohon** menyedihkan sepertinya lagi).

Dan tanpa apapun yang membebaninya, kini ia telah siap untuk bertarung dalam api peperangan yang berkobar persis di sini, di permukaan dunia yang terkutuk ini.

.

.

Kemudian setelah beberapa waktu, api yang pernah terbakar membara tersebut kini telah mulai terlupakan. Panas yang sebelumnya sangat menyengat telah berangsur-angsur menurun. Di atas tanah, berserakan dedaunan cokelat yang saling bertumpang tindih dengan senjata-senjata dan tubuh-tubuh yang tak bernyawa.

Bagi mereka yang masih bertahan, babak peperangan panjang itu telah tertutup dan mulai saat ini hanya akan menjadi bagian dari sejarah pilu di masa lalu. Sedangkan baginya—di belakang, di samping, maupun di hadapannya—sama sekali tidak tersisa apapun. Tidak ada siapapun. Yang ada hanyalah dirinya, sebuah **pohon** yang telah menjadi sekering gurun.

Bahkan kebencian yang selama ini memupuk kehidupannya sejauh ini perlahan-lahan menghambar, seperti dedaunan yang mulai kehilangan warnanya sebelum kemudian berguguran satu persatu. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya dan hanya bisa terpejam sembari membiarkan seluruh warna di luar sana kian memudar.

.

.

Selanjutnya, ketika ia kembali tersadar, keterdiaman telah menemaninya di antara hamparan salju. Kemana pun ia melayangkan pandangan, yang ada hanyalah warna putih, putih, dan putih (… dan bau cairan antiseptik yang sangat ia benci, tetapi selalu ada di setiap titik balik kehidupannya).

Membosankan.

Dengan warna putih di sepanjang penglihatan, bulir-bulir di dalam jam pasir seakan berhenti terjatuh. Ruang dan waktu serasa mengristal dalam musim dingin yang entah kapan akan mencair. Semakin lama kehampaan membuat udara terasa semakin menipis, seakan ingin membelit paru-parunya hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Beberapa kali ia terus melihat sekelilingnya, berpikir barangkali ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat mematahkan hamparan putih absolut tersebut. Namun sia-sia saja, ia tak kunjung menemukannya.

Kemudian pada suatu waktu, tatkala ia menerawang jauh seperti biasa, tiba-tiba ia teringat pada **bunga** yang dulu pernah menghiasi ranting-rantingnya—namun telah ia gugurkan dengan begitu dingin seolah ia sama sekali tak membutuhkannya. Ia teringat pada warna merah muda yang dimiliki sang **bunga**.

Lalu ia berpikir, seandainya **bunga** berada di sini, mungkin ranting-rantingnya tidak akan terlihat begitu sepi dan menyedihkan. Permadani putih tidak akan terlihat begitu membosankan seperti ini. Memang, ada sebuah masa di mana para **elang** bertengger padanya, akan tetapi itu saja tidak cukup. Mereka tidak bisa mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh sang **bunga**.

Tanpa sadar, segelintir pertanyaan terbersit di dalam benaknya…

(—_apa yang terjadi setelah ia menanggalkan **bunga** pada saat itu?)_

(_—apakah **angin** membawanya ke tempat yang lebih baik?)_

(_—seperti apakah tempat itu? Apakah tempat itu jauh dari sini?)_

(_—apakah itu berarti mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi?)_

… dan seketika ia menjadi tidak bisa bernapas.

Seketika, ia ingin melihatnya—sang **bunga**. Ia ingin melihatnya untuk meretas kehampaan. Ia ingin melihatnya untuk memberikan setitik warna pada kemonotonan. Ia tahu ia tidak berhak sebab ialah yang membuat **bunga** pergi darinya, tetapi ia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan fakta sesederhana itu. Yang menyita seluruh pikirannya hanyalah figur merah muda yang tiba-tiba ingin ia temui. Bahkan, diam-diam ia selalu memperhatikan **angin** yang sedang berembus di dekatnya. Menunggu petunjuk tentang di mana **bunga**nya mungkin sedang berada.

Tetapi, tatkala ia memperhatikan segala hal yang berputar di sekelilingnya, sebuah suara di dalam hatinya bertanya…

(_—apa yang dirasakan sang **bunga** ketika ia memaksanya pergi?_)

… hanya satu. Hanya pertanyaan itu saja sudah cukup baginya untuk bisa merangkum segala kemungkinan ke dalam sebuah kata sederhana: _benci_.

Ini adalah sebuah kata yang tidak asing baginya—yang senantiasa menghuni sebuah tempat yang lebih dekat daripada ulu hati. Ialah yang paling mengerti tentang hal itu dan bahwa perasaan tersebut tidak mudah terkikis seiring berlalunya waktu.

Dan itulah yang paling mungkin pernah dirasakan oleh sang **bunga**—_tidak_, itulah yang paling mungkin masih dirasakan oleh sang **bunga **hingga saat ini.

Tiba-tiba, ia pun ingin memupus saja semua keinginan konyolnya. Ia rasa ia lebih baik berhenti memikirkan apapun, tidak lagi menginginkan apapun. Jika dipikirkan, segala hal yang ia lakukan, seberapa lama ia menunggu, itu semua sudah tidak lagi berguna. Kecerdasannya berlogika, **bunga** pasti tidak akan sudi untuk kembali sekalipun ia telah menemukannya.

.

.

Namun itu tidaklah benar.

Sebab sang **bunga** tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan **pohon**nya.

Tanpa ragu, ia kembali bermekaran di **pohon** bodoh yang tidak pernah memintanya tinggal. Ia kembali memenuhi ranting-ranting dengan warna merah muda dan menyingkirkan warna putih yang monoton hanya untuk sang **pohon**.

Ia kembali kepada **pohon** yang sangat ia rindukan…

… dan juga merindukannya.

.

.

Dan tahukah kau apa yang akan terjadi ketika dua buah penantian yang panjang ini pada akhirnya bertemu?

Musim semi adalah satu-satunya jawaban—jika kau mengerti maksudku.

… Tidak mengerti? Baiklah, mari kuberi kau sebuah petunjuk.

Musim semi adalah masa ketika seluruh penjuru pohon dihiasi oleh bunga yang bermekaran dengan indah. Bisakah kau memikirkan hal lain yang juga dapat mengalami hal serupa?

Hati.

Semoga itu bisa menjawab segalanya.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**AN:** —tunggu! Sebelum pembaca tersayang melakukan protes, biarkan saya bilang duluan. APAAN NIH? Sampai akhir dialognya cuma satu dan itu pun—OH, YA AMPUN! Apa ini masih bisa disebut fanfiksi?! Kenapa sih saya nggak berhenti menulis dan jadi tukang sayur aja daripada bikin cerita tapi nggak bisa dibaca! Ada yang punya PALU supaya saya bisa menggebuk otak saya yang IDIOT?

Oke. Emm … sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang mau saya sampaikan tetapi saya nggak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Saya terus cemas soal hal-hal seperti, apa ini sudah mengalir? Apa ada repetisi yang menjemukan? Apa plotnya tidak kentara? Dan yang terpenting … apa ada pembaca yang bakal mengerti? Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis dengan begitu implisit—meskipun saya selalu suka _subtle romance_, tetapi baru kali ini tak ada satupun nama karakter yang tersebut dalam cerita. Saya harap pembaca akan bersikap lunak atas keababilan ini.

Bagian terakhir merupakan tambahan setelah editing. Meskipun ending yang menggantung sudah diprotes oleh pembaca versi awalnya, tetap saja saya membuat tambahan yang tidak lugas. Lagi-lagi implisit dan mungkin sulit dipahami. Tapi secara subjektif saya berpikir justru di situlah letak keindahannya—cerita secara umum maksud saya, bukan fanfiksi ababil ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
